This is Berk:How to Train Your Dragon Drabbles etc
by Astrid Elphaba Lovegood
Summary: "It snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are ever more so." Product of boredom. Me pretending to be a writer. Not really complete. Most likely more to come.
1. Toothless Daydream

**Disclaimer: Owning HTTYD would be so much more awesome than my life.**

**Author's Note: I won't have access to a computer to type up my other stories, ex How to Charm Your Dragon. (That is quite a long story.) I probably won't be able to send in HTCYD/Voiceless until next Sunday, maybe next Friday if I get lucky. I got the idea for this during my biology final. Amazingly, I got an A. Here is a random drabble. I might put up some others as I write them. Enjoy Toothless Daydream.**

Hiccup could simply not focus. Every other Viking would have found today full of panic and excitement. He found forcing a Nadder back into its cage a dull business. He would rather be flying Toothless.

He was becoming obsessed. He would wake up early to see Toothless, get through training early to see him, spend all night in Gobber's shop working out all the glitches in his system, then dream of his next flight.

Now that everything was finally was working as planned, he was going to fly Toothless today for real, out over the sea. Last night, the two had flown over the forest. Astrid almost caught them in the village sneaking out to do so. It was such a close call, but Hiccup figured that she'd probably forgotten, which she hadn't. He didn't notice that she had been keeping an eye on him all day.

Astrid and Tuffnut charged at the dragon. All Hiccup had to do was use grass. He soon had the Nadder at his feet. His companions gawked at him. Snotlout was enraged. He protested in disbelief, "He wasn't even trying!"

Without notice, Hiccup quickly snuck away. It took him a minute to realize what Snotlout had just said. It _was_ true: he did these things so often that it had become second nature to him. Now, none of that mattered. He walked into the glade and called for Toothless. Toothless came faithfully up to him like a puppy. Now, none of that mattered. Now, he was about to make a reality of his Toothless Daydream.


	2. New Heart

**Disclaimer: Owning HTTYD would be too cool for words. Obviously, I don't.**

**Author's Note: Amazingly, the first drabble, which I wrote during school, has received two reviews already! My mom is a teacher and she has to put on her grades today before I'm allowed to leave. To pass the time, I'm writing this drabble. Hopefully y'all enjoy it! Summer is heeeeeeere!**

Her heart pounded inside her chest. She had never been more worried in her entire life. She knew she shouldn't blow this out of proportion: Hiccup was alive, he was okay…

Who was she kidding? The healers and Gobber might screw up! He might not ever be able to walk again! His whole life depended on this.

Astrid and Toothless paced up and down Hiccup's room anxiously. Astrid was venting to Toothless, even though she knew he couldn't give her anything back. It probably made him feel better to know that someone was thinking the same things as he. Even though he couldn't talk, the way Hiccup talked to him suggested that he knew exactly what everyone was saying and that if he were capable of saying anything relevant, he certainly would.

"It's been hours! How long do operations usually take?" She fretted, "His leg better work! Without it, Toothless, you would barely be able to get off the ground!" She gestured to Toohtless' saddle which he was still wearing a full day later. "I'm so afraid for him! Something could go wrong!"

Toothless growled sadly. Astrid stopped pacing to give him a hug around the neck. This was all happening so fast! Only two days before had she discovered that Hiccup was really riding a dragon and she fell for him. Yesterday, Hiccup had nearly escaped death itself several times in the Kill Ring and in the battle against that huge dragon! He was so brave! She found it hard to believe that two days ago she wanted to pummel Hiccup so badly. She would have thanked the gods had this happened two days ago, but now she loved Hiccup.

Toothless sensed a change in her. He could tell how much the two loved each other. It was almost as if Hiccup's new leg operation would also replace something of Astrid's: she'd be getting a new heart.


	3. Useless

**Disclaimer: We all want lots of things that we can't have. For me, HTTYD is one of them.**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm kind of having a bit of writer's block for How to Charm Your Dragon, so I figured a drabble would give me some more ideas. I've always kind of wondered what was going on inside Snotlout's head. Sorry if this gets a little long: whilst in the process, I kept getting good ideas and did not want to let them go. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Genre: Angst (I LOVE THAT WORD AND HOW IT IS CONSIDERED ITS OWN GENRE!)/Friendship**

**Character: Snotlout/Hiccup**

All hope was lost. He really had nothing going for him. He had tried so hard! He was so sure that things were going to work out for him: he had devoted all of his energy and time into it! It was futile: Astrid loved Hiccup.

Snotlout had often called Hiccup "The Useless" in the past. Now he feared of Hiccup thinking of him that way. Snotlout had worked so hard to be good at dragon training and look tough. He had been so sure that everything he had to offer was all she had ever wanted in a man.

He and Astrid had known each other since they were kids. They played together every day and went on wild "adventures" where they slayed dragons and traveled to remote islands. Once, they even claimed the island their own and dubbed themselves king and queen. It was on that fateful day when they were only eight that Snotlout fell for Astrid. From then on, he made an attempt to be a totally different person.

Everyone else had so often overlooked him. He wanted to be like everyone else and fit in. He wanted to be a Viking. That was the only way to get Astrid to love him. He tried to be so tough. Astrid sensed a change in him, Snotlout was sure of it! He wasn't sure if she was just trying to hold it in and be as stoic as The Vast himself. **(Author's Note: Did you see what I did there? Ha ha.) **Maybe she _did_ like him. Whatever he was doing, it would probably work a lot better than how Hiccup acted in front of her. Snotlout secretly saw him as a threat. Hiccup and Snotlout had tried the same thing for the same reason. Besides, it was so much easier to poke fun at him than to admit that he secretly thought he was smart, crazy, but really cool.

Now, everything was different. A few days ago, Snotlout had decided that he was no longer going to try to be something that he wasn't: Hiccup was his inspiration. If a hard-core Viking could love a crazy thing for what he was, he might give being himself a try! He had walked to her house and was going to tell her that he loved her. If there was one thing that he had learned through all those years of pretending, it was that letting out your feelings without fear of what others might say was something that was much more courageous than holding them back.

Snotlout had knocked on Astrid's door. It had taken her a minute to answer the door. When she did, she looked as beautiful as ever, and had a basket in her arms.

"Hey, Astrid," Snotlout had said, trying not to blush or let the look in his eyes give his feelings away just yet, "Are you, uh…busy now?"

"Hi, Snotlout, just a little, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I just kind of…_really_ wanted to talk to you later." He had said sheepishly.

"I won't be free until sunset. I'll meet you in the glade in the forest. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh, yeah. That…that'll be fine."

"Sorry, it's just that Ruff and I have to catch some fish and we won't be back until then."

"That's fine." And he had let her go. Actually, it _wasn't_ fine. All that time to think about what he was going to say just made him want to do it less and less. But when sunset came, he put aside everything he had held in over those many years and headed down to the glade. Low and behold, Astrid was waiting there for him.

Snotlout had made his way towards the rock upon which Astrid sat, combing her long wavy hair. That was the first time Snotlout had seen it down since they were kids.

"Astrid," he called. She turned around.

"Hey! Is anything bothering you? What's up?"

Snotlout took a deep breath and against everything he had recently believed said "I think I'm in love with you."

He didn't think Astrid understood. There was not a look of comprehension on her face. She hopped down off the rock and did something he had always wanted her to do; she gave him a hug. "What? 'Lout, what's going on?" She let go and stared deeply into his eyes, looking as if she didn't want to miss a thing.

"You're so amazing, beautiful, and brave, and I don't think I've ever loved anyone else as much as I love you."

"'Lout, I really am sorry that I don't feel that way, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"We don't really talk as much as we used to, and I thought it was because you knew and…"

"Well, now I _do_ know. And you know what, 'Lout?" Snotlout stared into her beautiful eyes, wells of endless blue. "It doesn't change a thing." They hugged again.

As Snotlout had walked back home, he felt proud of himself. He actually told her that he loved her. He never thought he would be able to do that!

But now, it had all sunk in. The reason there was nothing anyone could do about it was because Astrid loved Hiccup. All he could do was wallow in his grief. If a reader such as yourself think things couldn't get any worse, that is where you would be wrong: the very day upon which Snotlout pouts, Hiccup asked Astrid to marry him… and she said yes.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to be jealous: he had just started coming to terms with reality. If there was any feeling he hated, it was jealousy. He hated feeling useless. He knew there was nothing he could do to make Astrid like him because every attempt had epically failed. He knew that if he actually wanted to get anything accomplished in his life, he would have to get off his butt and try to be friends with Hiccup in spite of what happened.

The next morning, Snotlout awoke early and went to the glade, knowing that Hiccup would be there getting ready to fly Toothless. Sure enough, Hiccup was there with his Night Fury. For some reason, he found this harder than telling Astrid he liked her.

Snotlout didn't know what to say. All he could think of was, "Can we be friends?"

Hiccup turned with a start. "Hey, Snotlout." It took him a minute to realize what Snotlout had said. "I thought we were."

There was an awkward silence before Snotlout said, "Well, sometimes I'm not so sure…"

Hiccup sighed. "This is about Astrid, isn't it?"

"Uh, well…alright, it is. I bet by now she's told you what I said to her. Look, I want to come to terms with you two being together. I hate being jealous of you. It makes me feel horrible. I feel bad enough as it is thinking about how I used to treat you. Now, I'm the one who feels useless." Hiccup stared at Snotlout as if he couldn't believe his ears. "I just want to let you know that I want to move past that and be friends. Is that okay with you?"

Hiccup didn't need to say a word. All he needed to do was hop on Toothless and motion for him to do the same and his question was answered.


	4. Take You Everywhere

**Disclaimer: HTTYD **_**mine**_**? No way! If so, I would wake up and be pissed that it was only a dream.**

**Author's Note: I got this idea and I'm not very good at one-shot…yeah, it's more of a one-shot than a drabble, but it says **_**etc**_**. If you have been reading my story This Is My Idea, then this is not the Trip to Valhalla that I had advertised previously. That may come a tad later. Or at least when I finally know where I'm going with it. Let's see if you guys enjoy this…**

**Characters: Hiccup & Astrid**

**Genre: Can't really think of one… It's too cool for a genre.**

The parchment was faded and the binding was fragile. **(Author's Note: Sorry, I just watched Half-Blood Prince last night.)** The ink had nearly faded from the page. How did he ever forget this?

It had been ten years since Berk had transformed, seven years since Hiccup had replaced his father as chief and married Astrid, and five years since the two Vikings had had a child. In all that time, Hiccup had changed so much. There was a long time in his life in which he could think of nothing better than to impress his father and he longed to bring down a dragon. In those times, he had used the power of his mind for evil purposes. Then when he met Toothless, everything changed. His perspective on dragons became entirely different. He then used the authority of his intelligence to help the Night Fury fly. After a long convoluted series of events, Hiccup had managed to come out alive, mostly.

He had been busy as chief and raising his son that he had forgotten how much he had enjoyed drawing. During one hail-storm, Hiccup found his old sketchbooks. He looked through them fondly. The early pictures showed inventions and machines to make up for Hiccup's lack of physical strength and want to be like the others.

Most of his sketches were imaginary. Hiccup sighed as he gazed at them. They mostly depicted him and Astrid flying all over various places in Berk. Below one of them, he had written in his old scrawly handwriting 'When I get married Astrid Hofferson, we will fly Toothless all over Berk to escape everything.'

Hiccup was surprised by his teenaged whim. He knew he was a dreamer, but this was even extreme for him. He never had carried out this dream. He had been too busy with helping the villagers train their dragons. They hadn't flown together since their honeymoon. Hiccup sighed at the thought.

He turned the page to the next drawing. He had written, 'With Toothless, we can go anywhere.'

As if on cue, Toothless shuffled into Hiccup's room. Hiccup petted his dragon. "Hey, Toothless," he said, "We have something we need to do tonight."

"Where in Valhalla are we going? When can I open my eyes?" Astrid demanded. Her husband led her down to the lake off Raven Point where she had first met Toothless.

"Not yet," Hiccup urged. He made sure they were at the exact spots where they were ten years ago. "Alright, Astrid, you can open them."

The Hofferson girl looked around. Within seconds, she smiled. It was evident that she remembered.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," She smiled and punched him on the arm. "That was for lying to me all those weeks during training!" Hiccup blushed. She did this often. He knew where she was headed.

He drew her close and gave her a kiss. "And that's for everything else." The two laughed.

"Why are we here, Hiccup?" She asked.

He hopped on back of Toothless, who had tagged along for the walk there. His prosthesis clinked into its spot on Toothless' saddle. "To relive that night."

Astrid grinned and hopped on the Night Fury's back. Toothless took off. The wind whipped in Astrid's face. She hadn't been on back of Toothless since their honeymoon. It was such a wonderful feeling.

"What gave you this idea, love?"

"When I was younger, I vowed that when we got married, we would fly Toothless everywhere to escape everything."

The two did not return for a long time.


	5. Not Like Her Dad

**Disclaimer: Why in Thor would I own HTTYD?**

**Author's Note: I got the idea for this drabble whilst listening to Alejandro… don't judge me… I'm not a super GaGa fan. Please read and REVIEW! I like to know why you like this. Enjoy!**

**Character: Astrid**

**Genre: Romance**

She couldn't sleep that night. Not only had she lost the match with the Gronkle that day, but she had discovered Hiccup's secret, rode on the back of a surprisingly tame Night Fury, found the dragon's nest, and most surprisingly of all, fell for Hiccup Haddock.

Astrid Hofferson had not expected to be praising Hiccup. In that one night, she had met the real him. There were many things about him that she enjoyed. His dragon was one of them. Toothless reminded her of a loyal dog or cat but much more fun because he could take you on a field trip to touch the clouds. There was his sense of humor. It was so wry and sarcastic. She found him funny because he was funny when he didn't mean to be. His eyes made her heart flutter. Even though it snowed nine months out of the year in Berk, she had never seen anything greener. She was fond of his smile. His awkward toothy smiles allowed Astrid to see right through the mask of discomfort and Viking stoicism.

But what she astonishingly liked the most was how different he was. Ruffnut had often complained about men with her in the past. She argued that all men were the same and that you would end up marrying a man like your father.

Astrid thought of marriage to Hiccup. It wouldn't be too bad. After all, he was going to be the chief one day and she'd get rides on Toothless whenever, within reason. But Ruffnut's theory would prove incorrect in this situation: Hiccup was _nothing_ like her father.


	6. Why?

**Disclaimer: HTTYD is not mine.**

**Author's Note: This idea came to me and I just had to roll with it. Please excuse the random references to fabulous Cressida Cowell's books. They are amazing. If you haven't read them I highly suggest it! Also, there is a teensy bit of Toothcup here. I know most of my fics and drabbles are Hicstrid, but I like to explore many possibilities to see which one I believe most.**

**Genre: Angst/Friendship**

**Character: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless**

_Think positive, _the heir to the Hairy Hooligans urged himself.

But it was hard to think positive when you were standing in a hail storm in the middle of a forest that was miles away from your home while your almost-girlfriend and pet Night Fury slept in their warm beds.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III put forth his best effort to trudge back home, or at least to Astrid's house which was closer. He didn't think he'd be able to make it all the way with… _this_. And with that, his prosthetic foot hooked onto a root protruding from the earth and he fell flat on his face.

With as much dignity as possible when one is covered in mud, he lifted himself up and sighed at the thought of his leg replacement. He felt guilty for thinking about it like that. He was at least lucky to be alive. He thanked Thor and Woden for that.

He always had the impression that the gods hated him. Cutting off his leg was probably their idea of a laugh. They couldn't bear to see him escape that mess in one piece. Fury boiled up inside Hiccup. No one understood how he felt every day. It was now difficult to complete daily tasks without help. He found it difficult to leave the house! Walking all the way down those stairs at the front of that hill made it impossible for him to use the front door. Walking up that steep hill at the back made it improbable for him to use the back door.

_This just isn't fair._ Hiccup bitterly thought, _I prove the gods wrong and become a hero and they try to stop me from doing anything against their plan by destroying one of my appendages!_

_ Why?_

That word was all too familiar to Hiccup now.

He watched his footing up the small hill. The hail made it hard for him to regard his surroundings, but there was no mistaking that softer splat of the waterfall. So now he was at Raven Point. It had only taken him… ten minutes…

_Brilliant_, Hiccup thought savagely, _That's my slowest time yet_. He recalled a time not too long ago when he had raced out of there as fast as possible. Running… that was something he wasn't all too good at, but it was something he missed, nonetheless. He couldn't stand to see the other Hooligans walking about the village with their two whole legs. The only one who probably felt the same way was Gobber, the creator of his prosthesis.

Gobber wasn't in the village often these days, though. Hiccup's original purpose for this walk had been to talk to Gobber. He had walked to his shop and saw that it was empty. Instead of moping about the other two-legged Vikings, he decided to go to a place where no one else would be.

Unfortunately, no one was around to help Hiccup when he fell for the umpteenth time. _That is the fifteenth time I've fallen since the hailstorm! This is absurd!_

Then, there was a definite flutter of wings and a following _thump!_

Very carefully, Hiccup worked his way over to the sound. It sounded like a moaning dragon… Within seconds, he rushed as fast as his metal leg could over to a sound he knew all too well.

It was Toothless.

His dragon was _not_ at home unable to help him. It sounded in fact as if Toothless needed his help. Toothless had attempted to fly home.

At the sight of Hiccup, Toothless shuffled over to his best friend and licked him. Hiccup hugged him around the neck.

"Hey, bud." He whispered.

There was something about Toothless that just made Hiccup smile. Something about that one special dragon made his stomach flutter and his heart fly.

Upon touching his scales, Hiccup discovered why the gods had taken away his leg: he needed to know how it felt to be hurt like Toothless. He had never made the connection that it was his left leg and his beloved dragon's left tail fin… In order to carry on with his life successfully, Hiccup had to realize what harm he had caused the Night Fury. And, as he had helped Toothless fly, Toothless was helping him walk.

On any other day, the Viking would have hopped aboard Toothless and ridden him home. Unfortunately, Hiccup did not have Toothless' saddle with him. Toothless must have had the same thoughts, for he looked at Hiccup and provided something for the heir to lean on. **(Author's Note: I ended a sentence with a preposition! KILL ME NOW!)**

Even though it had caused him some hardships, it was for the better. Because of this, he now was closer to Toothless than ever.


	7. The hiccup, the accident

**Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD, I would be writing book nine by now.**

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll today and nothing's gonna break my stride! I've been meaning to write something like this for a while. Let's give it a whirl. Just a quote to get us in the mood…**

** "If Alvin had not stolen Humungous' heart's stone, the hearts of Valhallarama and Humungous would have never been broken.**

** My mother would never have married my father.**

** And I, ****the hiccup, the accident****, WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN."-Our beloved Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, **_**How to Twist a Dragon's Tale**_

**The underlined part made me interested in why Cressida Cowell chose to name a character very different from his father Hiccup…**

**Character: Stoick**

**Genres: Family/Angst**

**Rating: K+**

Constantly, he was reminded that Snotlout would make a much better heir than Hiccup. That was something completely out of Stoick's control.

He had tried and tried to make a Viking out of Hiccup but each time he was unsuccessful. Every time his son did something stupid, Stoick thought the gods were laughing at him.

Often times, Stoick pretended that Hiccup just _happened _to be his son.

The boy just _happened_ to come out of his wife. When Hiccup was born Stoick thought Valhallarama had been sleeping with someone else. Hiccup was nothing like him, not even in looks!

There was one thing Stoick and Hiccup had in common: their Viking stubbornness. Stoick never gave up and fought dragons until they were dead. Hiccup never gave up and dreamed crazy ideas until they came true.

Why couldn't Hiccup just be like everyone else? He was so dorky and awkward and had no useful skills whatsoever. What was Stoick to do with him?

Luckily for Stoick, those qualities that made Hiccup different saved his father along with Berk and everything else. What a coincidence that Stoick should be blessed with such a hiccup, an accident.


	8. Un choklush snicksnack

**Disclaimer: Because I'm so cool… Not.**

**Author's Note: Un choklush snick-snack (or however you spell it) is Dragonese for a chocolate biscuit. No, seriously! That's what it is! Cressida Cowell said so! Inspiration came from book 4. If you read the books, you'll get it. If not, hopefully it will be enjoyable. Reviews…?**

**Character: Toothless**

He never understood why he had to do it outside. _Hiccup_ did it inside. So did everyone else. Why did dragons have to go outside? So Toothless decided to make Hiccup the subject of one of his own experiments…

One morning, Toothless didn't do as Hiccup usually advised: he pooed right in the middle of Hiccup's unmade bed. In order to figure out his immediate reaction, Toothless hung by his tail from his usual rafter and made it appear if he were still asleep. He closed his eyes and listened for the metal clunk of Hiccup's prosthetic foot.

Soon, Toothless heard the unmistakable sound of Hiccup coming into his bedroom. The Night Fury opened one of his eyes slightly. Hiccup walked past the bed, not noticing the dragon poo at first but then he did a double take. The Viking gasped, as if this was his worst fear. He looked from the scat on his sheets to his dragon.

"Oh, _Toothless_!" He moaned, "How many times have I told you? Dragon poo goes _outside_!"

Toothless acted as if he hadn't noticed, too confused to react differently. This didn't make any sense. Hiccup seemed more upset that he had pooed inside, rather than the fact that he had pooed on his sheets!

The Night Fury watched the Viking as he muttered to himself, attempting to clean up the mess on his bed. Later, when Toothless figured pretending to be asleep was too boring, he followed Hiccup, seeing how he would react.

Hiccup glowered at Toothless and went about his business, pretending his dragon wasn't there.

_What is this?_ Toothless asked himself.

The Night Fury was tired of being annoyed. He went up to Hiccup, who was hanging his drippy sheets out on the line, and nuzzled him. He ignored him. Again.

A flutter of wings was heard from above. Toothless looked up to see the twins descending on their Zippelback.

Tuffnut pointed at the sheets and burst with laughter. Ruffnut joined in. Toothless could see why: Hiccup hadn't done a very good job at washing it out. There was a huge brown spot he had left in the middle of it. It was pretty sad. In fact, it was utterly pathetic.

Maybe _this_ was why dragon poo went outside. If it got on anything inside, you would have to wash the stain off, put it outside, and everyone and their brother would see the stain and you would become the laughing stock of the day.

This was probably what it was. Hiccup was all red now.

"Hey, Hiccup, I-" To add to his redness, Astrid walked by and stifled a laugh. "Really? Did Toothless really do a poo right in the middle of your bed?" She asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"If you're really that embarrassed about what a pathetic job you did washing it, I could do it for you." She laughed.

Toothless sighed. This wasn't really how he had expected his experiment to turn out. So the very next day, when Hiccup woke, his sheets were covered in dragon poo.

"AGCH!"


End file.
